Witch Switch !
by jenny sherman
Summary: A demon switches bodies with Piper; she has to try to convince her sisters who she is, even though she has demonic powers. Can they return her to her true body without the help of the demon?


!! WITCH SWITCH !!  
  
Summary: A demon switches bodies with Piper; she has to try to convince her sisters who she is, even though she has demonic powers. Can they return her to her true body without the help of the demon?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Look out" Paige shouted as the demon they had been fighting suddenly turned and threw an energy ball at Phoebe. They were in a small long ally; Pheobe and Paige were behind the demon trying to distract him as Piper made her way around in front of him so she could freeze him. Phoebe levitated out of the way as Piper ran out from the side and froze him.  
  
Even though Paige had already injured him by stabbing him in the back, he fought through her freeze and projected into two identical demons.  
  
"He can astral project, which one is the real one" Phoebe said as he smiled at them then ran off in two different directions.  
  
"You two go that way and I will go this way," Piper said.  
  
"Be careful" Paige said as her and Pheobe ran off.  
  
They ran deep down into another ally and encountered the demon as he was examining his wound. Paige and Phoebe crept backwards out of sight.  
  
"Okay you distract him and I will orb being him and finish him off" Paige said, Pheobe nodded and ran out in to his view making as much noise as possible.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going, we have a fight to finish, or are you chicken" Phoebe said acting all cocky.  
  
The demon smiled and raised a large energy ball that Pheobe knew would kill her.  
  
'Come on Paige' she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly Paige orbed in behind the demon and before he knew it he was beginning to catch on fire, he turned behind him to see the other witch. Paige and Pheobe were thrown back when he exploded.  
  
Piper reached the other demon at the far end of the other ally. As she approached him he exploded.  
  
"I guess they got the right one" when the mist cleared a man was standing there.  
  
He ran forward and grabbed her hand. He said something in Latin, there was a huge clap of thunder and both of them were thrown apart.  
  
"What was that?" Paige said.  
  
"Piper" Pheobe said with a gasp. They started off in her direction.  
  
Piper stood up and shook her head. Everything seemed to be lower down; she was about to call out for her sisters when she noticed a woman on the floor.  
  
'I have those clothes' she thought to herself, it didn't even occur to her that that was her body.  
  
"Hang on that's me" she said in a male voice, she covered her mouth then looked at her hands, male hands.  
  
The demon woke up and looked up at him self.  
  
"It worked," he said in Piper's voice.  
  
"Hey pal, what the hell did you do to me?" she said still in the mans voice.  
  
"We have switched bodies" Piper was stunned.  
  
"Why would you do that"?  
  
"Why to have your power of course, and to kill your sisters so that I can gain theirs"  
  
Piper got angry when she heard his plan and suddenly an energy ball appeared in her hand.  
  
"What the hell" she looked at it and suddenly realised that she had his powers and he had hers. She threw the ball at him and watched as her body fell against the wall; blood was seeping through her shoulder.  
  
Phoebe and Paige heard shouting but couldn't make out the words, then they heard the familiar sound of an energy ball and heard a loud thug, they got there just in time to see Piper hit the wall.  
  
"Piper, are you okay" Phoebe said as they approached her. The demon smiled and ran to them.  
  
"He's a demon he attacked me, I feel so weak"  
  
"God not another one" Paige said, Pheobe helped support the demon.  
  
"Paige, Pheobe its me Piper, that's the demon" Piper said pointed to her body.  
  
"Hey pal that's my sister your talking about" Pheobe said.  
  
"Paige, Pheobe please listen to me he switched our bodies" Piper pleaded with them.  
  
"Well I can honestly say that I have never heard that one before, I'll give you this, you're original"  
  
The demon stood behind the sisters and pulled out a knife; he taunted Piper by pretending to stab them.  
  
"NO" Piper shouted and threw another energy ball at her own body, but her aim was off and she hit Pheobe instead. She went flying backwards and fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Oh shit, I didn't mean" but before Piper could finish the sentence Paige threw a knife at her, Piper tried to dodge it but Paige was an excellent shot, it hit Piper in the side and dug into a rib. Piper grabbed her side and fell to the floor.  
  
"Paige please believe me, I am Piper" Paige ignored her and orbed her two sisters away.  
  
Piper watched her sisters and the demon disappear. She pulled out the knife and looked at the black blood seeping out of her side. She thought of her sisters at the manor she wished to be with them, and then suddenly she disappeared and reappeared in the manor.  
  
"Leo please heal Piper and Pheobe and insane demon attacked them" Leo went to work and Paige was about to sit down when she saw the same demon shimmer in to the manor.  
  
"Demon" she said out loud.  
  
"Leo, thank god, would you heal me please"  
  
"Sorry I don't do demons" The demon was standing in the room beside Pheobe, smiling.  
  
"You, this is all your fault you son of a bitch"  
  
"Hey that's my wife your talking to, now I suggest you get out before they finish you off"  
  
"Leo, I am your wife"  
  
Before Piper could finish of the demon summoned up his strength and used Pipers power to blow off her arm. Piper screamed in pain and looked at her family, she shimmered away, back to the ally that they were in earlier. She collapsed on the floor and began to cry.  
  
"What a weird demon" Paige said.  
  
"That's defiantly a new approach"  
  
"I suggest that we find out as much as possible so we can vanquish him before he comes back"  
  
They left for the attic followed by the demon; he was pleased that his plan was working brilliantly.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"The book of shadows" said the demon as they came into the attic.  
  
He followed the witch's as they gathered around it. They flicked through the pages and he was stunned to see so many of his demon kind and friends were in the book.  
  
The amount of vanquishing spells against them all would come in useful if he needed to get rid of any of them. With this book he could rule the underworld. The power seeking thoughts raced through his head but where stopped when he realised that they were searching for him.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him that if they found a page on him then it would prove their sister to be right and they would kill him, he needed a distraction and quickly.  
  
As if on cue a demon appeared in the room.  
  
"Look out" Leo said as he ran to the demon but was quickly thrown against the wall.  
  
"Leo" Pheobe shouted at the same time the demon said.  
  
"Malik" the attacking demon heard the witch call his name and was momentarily stunned, then the demon remembered he was supposed to be a charmed one.  
  
Pheobe ran forward and kicked him, he fell to the floor whilst Paige threw a knife at him, he grabbed it in mid air and threw it at the demon in Piper, the demon raised his hands and froze the knife in mid air.  
  
"He tried to kill me," said the demon, Malik was one of his oldest rivals.  
  
"No shit, you wanna blow him up" Paige said a little confused by her sister's behaviour.  
  
"Oh that's right," said the demon when he realised that he could kill his fellow demon with just a flick of his hands, but instead he wanted to make it more personal.  
  
The demon pulled the knife from mid air and stabbed him viciously.  
  
"Try to kill me will you" he smiled as his old rival exploded.  
  
"Are you okay" Phoebe asked the demon as she helped Leo up.  
  
"Fine why" the demon could see the witch's looking at him strangely; maybe he was a bit too aggressive.  
  
"Honey" Leo said as he walked over and hugged his wife. The demon backed off, he wasn't used to male hugging, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be a woman.  
  
"Sorry babe" he said as he hugged Leo back.  
  
But the first seeds of suspicion were growing in Paige's mind. They went to the kitchen to have some coffee.  
  
The demon sat at the table and watched the witches, he decided to try to kill them now, when they had their backs turned he summoned up his powers and tried to blow them up, nothing happened. He tried again and again but nothing happened.  
  
"Dam" he said under his breath  
  
Their powers mustn't work on each other. He realised that he was going to have to kill them the old fashion way, with a large knife. He sat and made a plan, he decided to kill them tonight in their sleep, he would use the special knife he had and collect their powers, once they were dead he would use his powers and transfer into an upper level demons body and use his new powers to rule the underworld.  
  
He was no longer concerned what would happen to his own body. He could choose any that he desired.  
  
Piper couldn't believe that her sisters didn't listen, then she realised that if she were in their shoes she would do the same. How was she going to make them understand? She felt so betrayed, so alone. Not even Leo would help her. She realised two things, one was that she needed to get back there and look in the book of shadows to see if this demon was in their, there may be a way to switch her body back. And two she needed to get to Phoebe to try to convince her by telling her stories of their childhood, then she would realise the truth and help her. Piper decided that it was best to wait until late at night so that she could make sure that she was alone.  
  
The wound on Pipers arm was still bleeding dreadfully, she realised that the only way to seal it was to cauterise it. She made a fire in the ally way and placed a dustbin lid in it. She watched nervously as it changed colour with the heat. She took a deep breath and pulled out the lid, she looked away and placed the flat side against the bloody stump. It hissed as soon as it touched and Piper could smell the flesh cooking, she couldn't hold in her scream any longer and yelled in agony, the burning sensation was excruciating. After about 10 seconds she couldn't fight any longer and passed out on the floor.  
  
Pheobe was still in the kitchen helping Paige wash up, Paige noticed that she had stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Piper" she said aloud.  
  
"Yeah" replied the demon.  
  
Pheobe turned to Piper and looked at her curiously.  
  
"What"  
  
"I just had the strangest sensation that you where in great pain" Paige and Leo looked at each other then to Pheobe, they knew that her powers could sometimes tap into the feelings of her sisters.  
  
"But I am right here and I am fine," said the demon hoping that he hadn't been rumbled. He was finding the charmed ones tricky to deal with.  
  
"Weird" Pheobe said as she shook her head and carried on drying up the cups.  
  
"Really weird" repeated Paige.  
  
The demon realised that they might be getting bit suspicious of him so he needed to try to act like their sister.  
  
They retired to the living room and sat watching telly for a while, even thought it revolted him, he snuggled up to Leo to make it look like he was still a woman.  
  
Paige was the first to go to bed, she hugged her sisters and ran up to her room, 10 minuets later she was back downstairs in her tiny pyjamas and her hair in pigtails looking for her diary.  
  
Phoebe noticed a look of lust on her sister's face as she watched Paige bounce down the stairs, bend over and look in her bag.  
  
The demon realised that he was being watched so he smiled at Paige then looked over to her husband.  
  
"Well I am off to bed too" Pheobe said Leo stood up and held out his hand to the demon.  
  
"Yeah come on honey lets go to bed too"  
  
"I will be up in a minute I just fancy a small drink of milk"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Leo and a suspicious Pheobe left for the upper floor. The demon walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he poured out a glass of milk just in case one of them came back downstairs. He summoned his special power- collecting knife and at the same time grabbed a kitchen knife, just in case. He placed them down his trousers and headed up to the rooms.  
  
Leo was dressed only in his boxers when he came into the room, the demon smiled and headed to the bathroom. He took out the knifes and placed them under some towels so that he could get them later. He wasn't sure which draw her pj's would be in so he decided to go naked.  
  
"Oh, going commando are we" Leo said with a smile as he watched his wife walked across the room  
  
"I'm hot that's all" said the demon as he got under the covers.  
  
"Yes you are" said Leo as he reached under the covers to kiss piper's breasts.  
  
The demon felt disgusted to have a man touch him but the stimulating feelings that her body was giving off was quiet pleasant.  
  
"How about I do it on my own tonight and you watch" Leo looked surprised at her suggestion.  
  
"It's just that I wanted to surprise you with something new and a little naughty tonight"  
  
"Okay" Leo said with a huge goofy grin.  
  
The demon placed his fingers inside Pipers body and began to stimulate him self. He found the sensations quiet powerful and intense. He had no idea that a woman's sexual experience could be so much better than a mans. He kept going until finally he came, the difference in that to was so much greater.  
  
"Wow" Leo said as his kissed his wife.  
  
"I'm glad that you liked it, now tomorrow we can try something else" he smiled.  
  
"Now I'm tired, goodnight honey"  
  
"Oh, okay, goodnight"  
  
Leo looked a little disappointed. The demon was giving serious consideration to jumping into a female upper demons body if this was the results and benefits of it.  
  
Piper woke up on the floor of the ally the fire that she had built was now just burning embers. She looked at her wound and found that it had stopped bleeding at last. She decided that now was the time to visit Pheobe.  
  
The demon woke up and got quietly out of bed, he crept across to the door and put on the dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the door. He retrieved his knifes and headed out of the room and across the hall to Pheobe's room.  
  
Pheobe was fast asleep. The demon crept up to her bedside and raised his knife high in the air.  
  
"Your powers will be mine"  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"PHEOBE" screamed Piper. The scene that greeted her when she shimmered in was her own body standing over Pheobe's body with a huge knife raised in the air ready to strike. Piper threw an energy ball at her own body and watched it get thrown across the room.  
  
"PIPER" yelled Pheobe as she woke up. She jumped out of bed and began to kick the crap out of Piper; she was surprised that the demon wasn't fighting back. The truth was that Piper was too weak so she just let Pheobe beat her.  
  
Leo and Paige came running in and turned on the lights. They found Piper on the floor and Pheobe beating the crap out of the weird demon from earlier.  
  
Paige saw a large kitchen knife on the floor and called for it. Piper saw Paige orb the knife and knew that she was coming to kill her with it. She put her hands up.  
  
"Wait please wait" Piper said out of breath. Paige and Pheobe hesitated.  
  
"It's me Piper in here"  
  
"Not this again" said the demon as he hung close to Leo.  
  
"Please just give me a chance to explain and prove it to you" Piper said desperately, Pheobe looked at Paige who looked at Leo. Taking their silence as a yes Piper carried on.  
  
"Phoebe when you were 12 you snuck out of the house to go to a party with Dean Grey, I covered for you and got grounded for a week when grams found out where you had gone, Paige you once told me that some of your favourite memories where when you stayed at your grandparents farm in Iowa, and when he used to let you ride his shire horse around the fields, Leo you asked me to marry you in my bathroom on one knee" Piper fell to the floor in pain. She took a breath then looked up at them all.  
  
"It's me guys in here, that's the demon" Piper said still breathless as she pointed to her own body.  
  
"You don't believe her do you?" the demon said.  
  
"Her, what do you mean her?" Pheobe said picking up on Pipers error.  
  
"What"  
  
"You just said her why didn't you say him"  
  
"Slip of the tongue for gods sake, I am your sister" The demon knew that he was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
"How does he know all this stuff about us?" Paige said.  
  
Just then two dark lighters appeared in the room.  
  
"It's a diversion," the demon yelled, using the situation to his advantage, he blew up the first whilst Paige stabbed the second one.  
  
"See it was all a diversion so that the dark lighters could attack" the demon said.  
  
"I swear to you that was pure coincidence"  
  
Piper felt rejected as he sisters stood by her body's side. She shimmered out to the ally and began to cry.  
  
"How could I have failed?" she said between sobs.  
  
The family looked at Piper questing.  
  
"What"  
  
"What were you doing in my room with a knife" Pheobe said as she crossed her arms and looked at her sister.  
  
"I don't remember, I just remember walking around in a daze, maybe it was a subconscious feeling that they were going to attack I don't know." The demon said reaching for any explanation.  
  
"Piper you haven't done sleepwalking since you were 12" the demon shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We can talk about this tomorrow, come on honey lets go back to bed, night guys" Leo and the demon left but Paige remained to talk to Pheobe.  
  
"What do you reckon"? Paige said.  
  
"I think that I want to look in the book of shadows," said Pheobe as they watched them walk across the hall and close the door to their bedroom.  
  
To resist being heard, Paige orbed the Book of Shadows down to Pheobe's bedroom. They sat on the bed together and scanned through the pages. Finally they found the page with the drawing of the weird demon that had been following them around.  
  
"Oh my God" Pheobe said as she read down the page.  
  
"It is Piper," said Paige as she covered her mouth in shock. They both sat in silence.  
  
The page displayed the drawing of Surus and the extent of his power, that he switched bodies with witch's to steel their powers.  
  
"Oh God, what have we done, I stabbed her" Paige said.  
  
"And I beat her up, God and Piper I mean Surus blew her arm off"  
  
"How come she has his powers and he has hers" Paige asked confused. Pheobe read further on the page.  
  
"It only transfers consciousness not powers, I bet his plan was to kill us, collect our powers then get Pipers, then probably rule the underworld with all his power"  
  
"What do we do now Pheobe" Paige asked hoping that Pheobe would have all the answers.  
  
"We have to get them back into their own bodies"  
  
"But how, it says that only Surus can do it" Paige said as she pointed to the sentence on the page.  
  
"Yeah well he hasn't come across the persuasive power of the charmed ones before, I will right a special spell. First we will have to find Piper and get her to come home, then we will have to trap Surus and use the spell" They spent the rest of the night discussing their plan.  
  
The next day Piper woke up to the sound of a tramp rummaging around loudly in a nearby dustbin. She felt anger at being awoken in this manor. Suddenly she looked at her hand and was surprised to find an energy ball in it. She shook off the feeling and tried to think of a way to get back her sisters and make them listen to her without a fight.  
  
Surus woke up feeling happy, which was an unusual feeling for him. Leo had already left the bed so he decided to get dressed.  
  
He came downstairs to the kitchen where Pheobe and Paige were in deep conversation. They looked up as he entered.  
  
"And the police are saying that the driver was twice over the limit" said the TV newsman.  
  
"What's happened?" said Surus as she looked at the breaking news report.  
  
"A drunk driver drove into a couples car killing them instantly," Pheobe said as she shook her head at the sadness of it.  
  
"Oh my God that's awful, those poor people" he stopped and thought about what he had just said, something was wrong he was actually feeling sympathy, he never felt sympathy, could he be turning good because of this body.  
  
After the tramp had finished looking in the bin, he carried on and looked in several other bins around the ally. By this time Piper had, had enough, she strode over to him and began to beat him up. He cried and whimpered he was just an old man and no match for the power of a demon.  
  
Piper caught sight of his eyes and stopped hitting him. She jumped away from him and looked at her hands. Something was wrong; she actually felt pleasure at beating up that poor man, could she be turning evil because of this body.  
  
Surus realised that he had to get back to his body before he converted to being completely good. This had never happened before; it must be a side affect of taking over a charmed ones body.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, you look so serious," said Pheobe as she waved a hand in front of Surus's face.  
  
"What, oh nothing much, I think that I might just go for a walk and get some fresh air"  
  
"Okay" Paige and Pheobe said with a smile.  
  
"Oh by the way, your new accounts manager called earlier today, Elise, she said to tell you that the papers you gave her the other day were the wrong ones and she needs tax week 12" Surus looked panicky.  
  
"Sure, what was I thinking, yeah I will do that later" she nodded goodbye at her two smiling sisters them left. As soon as she was out of sight the sister's smiles faded.  
  
"That is the last bit of proof we need, Piper has no such person working for her, and we are on tax week 47, Piper would know that in an instant"  
  
Pheobe shook her head at her anger at her self for not being able to see it earlier.  
  
"LEO" Paige yelled out. Leo appeared a few moments later.  
  
"Hiya, what's up" They filled him in on the truth about Piper and the demon. Leo looked mortified.  
  
"I was suspicious last night when she" he stopped and realised that it was a bit personal.  
  
"Well lets just say he did something last night that I knew Piper wouldn't do" Pheobe and Paige raised their eyebrows and smiled to each other.  
  
Surus searched the streets and back alleys for Piper but he had no luck. Piper was in the underworld having a fight with a Darklighter.  
  
She had been fighting for a while and finally managed to get the cross bow from him, and then she killed him with his own arrows.  
  
"This will come in handy," she said to herself.  
  
"Now all I have to do is get their powers and I will rule the underworld"  
  
Pheobe had written a summoning spell; well actually she used the Balthazar one and just switched the names around.  
  
Piper felt a pulling sensation in her stomach.  
  
The underworld disappeared in a cloud of bright mist, when it cleared she was in the attic of the manor facing her two sisters.  
  
"Piper" Pheobe said as she moved forward to her.  
  
"So you finally believe me now do you" Pheobe and Paige looked so guilty.  
  
"We didn't know, sorry, we have to work on getting you two swapped back," Piper laughed.  
  
"Are you joking, why would I want to do that" Pheobe and Paige exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Do you realised how much freedom I have now, no rules to follow, no elders to obey, no worrying about useless innocents, the power of it, oh if only you could feel the power, join me and we can rule the underworld together"  
  
"Okay Piper you're scaring your sisters"  
  
"You should be scared, you lost your sister when you turned your back on her, now you can either join me or I can take your powers and rule on my own"  
  
Pheobe and Paige backed off as Piper advanced on them.  
  
"So what is your answer"?  
  
"Your crazy" Phoebe said  
  
"Well I guess then I am to rule on my own, so I think I will go after myself first, give that body of mine a good battering before I kill him so I can have my old powers"  
  
Piper raised an energy ball and threw it at the book of shadows, she knew it would ricochet off the book and cause a distraction.  
  
"Piper we are your sisters" Paige said.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have sisters anymore, and neither will you" She shimmered out to find the demon.  
  
"We better find Surus and protect her, him, oh lets go" Pheobe said  
  
"I can't believe that we have to save a demon, this sucks," said Paige as they orbed out the room.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
When they found the demon he was sitting on a bench overlooking the golden gate bridge.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful" he said as he looked at them approaching him.  
  
"Look, we know who you are Surus" said Paige as she stood in front of him blocking his view. He looked up at her defiant eyes.  
  
"It is true, yes I am, forgive me, I had every intention of killing you both, which I am ashamed of" Pheobe looked at Paige.  
  
"Ashamed of?" Pheobe said  
  
"I believe that this body has made me good, I just want to help people"  
  
"Well that's really great," said Pheobe as she stroked her brow.  
  
"But the problem is that our sister is turning evil in your body and now she wants to kill you so I cant believe this but, we have to protect you and you have to help us swap you two back" Pheobe said looking angry.  
  
"Well there might be problem now" said Surus as he stood up and looked at their desperate faces.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige said  
  
"Well this has never happened before, it is an unforeseen side effect. I can swap our bodies back easily but I am unsure if we will turn back to our own sides, or even how long it will take"  
  
"So are you saying that she might never turn back to good"?  
  
"I am just saying that it might be a possibility"  
  
"Lets just go home and get Leo"  
  
They orbed back to the manor where Piper was waiting for them. Paige saw her first and yelled out.  
  
"Quick freeze her" Just as Piper was about to throw an energy ball Surus froze her.  
  
"Okay time to do your swap thing"  
  
Surus walked forward and grabbed Pipers hand and said the same incantation that he had done before. There was a loud clap of thunder and both of the bodies where thrown to the floor. After a couple of seconds Piper woke up and looked around. The demon woke up and grabbed his stump in pain, then the stab wound he just sat on the floor in pain.  
  
"Piper are you, you?" Piper looked at her body.  
  
"We managed to get you back to your body" Pheobe said as she smiled at her sister.  
  
Piper was furious her plans to rule the underworld we now in jeopardy. She looked around and saw that Paige was kneeling close to her left side. She quickly grabbed a lampshade and smashed it over Paige's head knocking her unconscious.  
  
"What the hell are you doing" Pheobe yelled.  
  
"Do you know what you have done, I don't want to be a witch I wanted to stay in that body, I will kill you for this" Piper said as she leapt on her sister and began to punch her.  
  
Leo orbed in and saw that the demon was on the floor in pain then he heard a scuffle in the corner and saw Piper and Pheobe fighting. He assumed that the demon was still in Piper's body. He ran forward and grabbed Piper round the waist, but as he lifted her up she kicked out and managed to kick Pheobe in the head. She fell down unconscious.  
  
Leo fought to hold on to Piper as she struggled hard against him. The demon woke up and looked at the scene, he realised that Leo didn't know they had swapped.  
  
"No Leo don't hurt her, that's"  
  
"It's okay Piper I know that is you in there" he said as he talked to the demon, Piper smiled and froze the demon before he could tell the truth.  
  
"Say the spell and get back into your own body you son of a bitch," Leo demanded. Piper thought she would give it a try.  
  
Leo dragged her forward and Piper held the demons hand, she said the incantation but nothing happened. She realised that Leo didn't know that went limp in his arms, then she stood up.  
  
"Piper, Piper is that you"  
  
"Leo"  
  
Leo released her and hugged her; Piper remembered that the knife was still inside the coat of the demon, along with the arrow. She turned away from him and walked towards the demon.  
  
"So this is him then" Piper said as she knelt down, she could see the knife. Leo was behind her, she leant forward and grabbed the knife and within a second she had turned to stabbed Leo in the stomach with it. When he staggered backwards looking at her with such a shocking expression, she reached down and grabbed the dark lighters arrow, she walked forward and stabbed him through the shoulder.  
  
Leo screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, Piper pulled out the knife and tucked it in her back pocket, she strode over to Paige and stabbed her in the back with the arrow, and she left it sticking out of her.  
  
She pulled out the knife from her back pocket and stood over Pheobe, she lifted up the knife and was about to stab Pheobe when an energy ball flew through her shoulder. Piper staggered and fell to the floor. The demon had unfroze and had seen the scene in front of him and had managed to stop Piper before she had killed her sister.  
  
Pheobe woke up and straight away could see Piper tied to a chair with blood dripping down her chest.  
  
"I had too" said Surus when he saw her wake. Pheobe turned around and saw the demon tending to Paige and Leo's wounds.  
  
"What the hell happened" Pheobe said as she rushed to her sisters side.  
  
"She tricked Leo and then stabbed him with a dark lighters arrow, Paige too, she was about to kill you so I had to stop her"  
  
"Oh my god" Pheobe said, she moved over to Piper and checked her wound, there was a hole straight though her shoulder.  
  
"I never ever thought that I would be protecting the Charmed ones, but it was the right think to do, it seems a shame that I will be going back to my old self"  
  
"Well maybe we could help you, bind your powers or strip them even"  
  
"No it's okay, thank you for the offer but if I stay like this then there is a risk that your sister wont revert to good, it has to happen" Pheobe realised the sacrifice that he was making.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she smiled kindly at him.  
  
"What do we do know, how do we heal these" asked Surus. Pheobe realised that Leo was out of it and wouldn't be able to heal them all. She sat and thought for a while then finally had a great idea.  
  
"I have a great idea, we could use the power swapping spell. I can swap with Leo's powers so then I can heal them"  
  
"You can do that"  
  
"Honey, we are witch's we can do anything, god was that my grams channelling through me then" she moved to the book and found the spell; she held Leo's hand and said the spell.  
  
"Did it work" Surus asked.  
  
"I don't know, lets try it" she placed her hands over Leo's shoulder and concentrated. After a couple of minutes they began to glow, the wound began to heal. She healed him and he sat up. Whilst all this was going on, Piper had been slowly undoing the knots behind her back. She was in the corner of the room and stood up slowly, she could see the knife on the floor. She ignored all the pain coming from the shoulder wound, she used her angry to make her strong, she moved forward and picked up the knife.  
  
They all had their backs to her. Pheobe was beginning to heal Paige and was half way through when the Demon screamed and arched his back in the air. Then Piper came into view as she grabbed Pheobe round the neck and placed the knife under her chin.  
  
"Don't Piper, Don't do this" Leo said as he sat up and walked towards his wife.  
  
"I'm evil now, this is what evil people do" and without another word she slit Pheobe's throat. The demon used his last ounce of strength and flew and energy ball at Piper but it was too late. Piper screamed as the ball landed on her chest, she let go of Pheobe who fell to the floor chocking grabbing her throat; Piper fell to the floor also with blood coming out of the wound on her chest as well as her shoulder.  
  
Paige had managed to sit up and screamed at what had just happened.  
  
"Oh my god oh my god" she kept repeating.  
  
Leo ran to her side and tried to heal her but realised that he didn't have his powers.  
  
"She swapped them didn't she" said Surus  
  
"Shit" Leo said, he looked at Paige who was in shock at the state of her sisters.  
  
"Do you have enough strength to try to heal her?" Leo asked Paige.  
  
"I don't think so, maybe we can try to swap our powers again," Paige said  
  
"I think that I will only be able to do it once, I will have to say it out loud and hope that you get your powers"  
  
"Do it" Leo said as he placed the book in front of her.  
  
Paige said the spell then tried to orb something, she ended up blowing a chair up.  
  
"Guess I have Pipers" Paige could see Pheobe summoning a small ball in her hand.  
  
"She has mine," said Surus.  
  
"So who got Leo's Piper or you," Paige said.  
  
Leo placed his hands over Pheobe's throat but nothing happened. The demon told him to put pressure on it by using some cloths in the corner of the room.  
  
When he pointed to them they orbed across the room and into his hands.  
  
"I have Paige's"  
  
"Piper must have your powers Leo and you have Pheobe's, you have to try to get through to her, Pheobe only has a couple of minutes at the most"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Leo crawled over to his wife and looked into her pain filled eyes.  
  
"Come to finish me off" she said in ragged breaths.  
  
"Piper, we need you, you have to save Pheobe"  
  
"Why would I want to save her I just tried to kill her"?  
  
"Because you love her, and because you are good not evil" Piper said nothing, she was beginning to shake with pain. Pheobe's life was slipping away and all Paige could do now was watch, she too felt the poison retake her and slipped back down onto the floor.  
  
"Piper please" she said with tears falling down her face.  
  
"Piper, Piper" Piper looked at who was calling her name behind her. She heard many voices more people calling her name.  
  
Suddenly Prue, Patty, grams and Andy were in the attic. Piper's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
Prue walked forward and knelt at her side. Piper began to cry when she saw them all.  
  
"Piper, you have to save your sisters, you are good not evil, you know that and so do I, I never once believed you had an evil bone in your body, fight this"  
  
Patty came over and sat beside her as Prue stepped back.  
  
"My darling I love you, and I know you have enough love inside you to beat this and save your sisters"  
  
As she stepped away Andy stood where she was.  
  
"Piper, I saw evil everyday when I was a cop and you are not evil you could never be"  
  
Finally grams was the last to stand beside her. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Cut the crap and save your sister madam, don't you make me ask twice"  
  
That did it, Piper looked around as if seeing everything in a new light; she looked at Pheobe taking her last breathes and crawled to her side. She placed her hands over her neck and waited.  
  
"I believe in you Piper" Paige said as she touched her back for support. Piper looked up at her family members who smiled and disappeared back to heaven. Piper's hands began to glow and the slit around Pheobe's throat began to heal. Eventually it disappeared.  
  
"Nice to have you back sis" Pheobe said as Piper moved to Paige to finish off her healing. Once Paige was healed Piper collapsed onto the floor. Everyone seemed to forget that she was critically injured.  
  
Paige and Pheobe said the spell again to swap the powers around and Leo got his back. He placed his hands over her wounds and began to heal her. Pheobe moved to the demon  
  
"I can feel it returning, the hate the evil the anger, I don't want to be that way again, do you understand" he said as he looked at her hoping that she would understand.  
  
"Thank you" Pheobe said which seemed like a silly thing to say as they were all in this mess because of him. She stabbed him through the heart and he blew up.  
  
Piper sat up and looked at everyone, she didn't meet their eyes. She felt ashamed and ran out down to her bedroom. They gave her a few minutes then followed her down. They opened the door and looked inside, Piper was sobbing loudly face down on the bed.  
  
"Can we come in" Leo said softly.  
  
"Keep away from me I'm not sure if I am safe to be around" she said between sobs.  
  
"We will brave it" Paige said as they both leapt onto the bed, Leo walked around to sit on the floor beside her head.  
  
"I am so ashamed I tried to kill you all" Piper still couldn't look at their eyes.  
  
"So we have all tried to do that at some point" Pheobe said  
  
"I haven't" Leo said with a smile  
  
They all, including Piper, looked at him and he realised that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.  
  
"Sorry" he said with a small shrug as Pheobe scowled at him.  
  
"But I was evil" Piper said wiping her eyes.  
  
"My point is, I was evil hell I was queen of the underworld, Paige has been evil remember the evil enchantress"  
  
"I just can get the image of slitting your throat out of my mind, or stabbing my husband and my sister"  
  
"Piper I forgive you, clearly it wasn't you" Paige said  
  
"Honey there is nothing more to be said, we all love you, we all know that normally you would never do that sort of stuff, well unless it is that time of the month" that made piper smile a little.  
  
"Will you please look at us?" Leo said trying to catch her eyes. When Piper sat up they all saw her puffy eyes and runny nose.  
  
"You really don't hate me" she asked them all.  
  
"Cause not, especially if you make us some of your gorgeous cookies" Paige said as she placed her arm around her shoulders. Pheobe put her head on her lap and looked up at her with a huge grin. Leo leaned forward and kissed her. Piper smiled at her family's efforts.  
  
"Well do you want chocky chip or hazelnut?" Piper said as she began to get off the bed.  
  
"Both, I think we deserve it" They all placed their arms around each other and led Piper down to the kitchen.  
  
In the heavens her family all smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
